personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Endgame
"Endgame" is the eighth episode of season 3, and the 53rd produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on November 12, 2013. Synopsis The POI team’s war with HR nears a boiling point when Finch receives 38 numbers at once from The Machine. He discovers they are connected to an unknown player who is inciting an all-out war between the crime organization and the Russian mob. Meanwhile, a window into Carter’s past is seen through flashbacks with her son’s father. Episode Notes * The episode draws it name from a term used in chess, which refers to the final stage of a game, at which point most of the pieces are removed from the board. In the endgame, strategy changes, as the pawns (the smallest pieces on the chess board) who protected the king from checkmate, become less important as the king exercises his increasing power. * This episode is the first of a three-episode arc. The arc will continue with and . * Late in the episode, Carter discovers the judge she contacted is in league with HR. In response, she looks at him and says, "I'll spare you the Shakespeare quote." The quote she refers to is very likely "Et tu, Brute?" (And you, Brutus?) from Julius Caesar. In the play, Brutus, Caesar's great friend, betrays Caesar to his enemies, then participates in his murder in the Roman Senate. "Et tu, Brute" has become a common response to betrayal. * Shortly thereafter, Simmons responds with "To be or not to be, bitch." That quote, from Hamlet, begins one of Shakespeare's greatest soliloquies, about the decision Hamlet must make: to live and face the trouble he knows is coming, or to die and face the unknown, which may be even worse. * Just before she calls on Finch, Carter reminds Quinn and the others that it's a "brave new world." Her quote alludes to the 1931 novel "Brave New World" by Aldous Huxley. In the novel, set in 2540, Earth is governed under on World State, society is divided into a series of castes, social mores have changed dramatically, and reproduction is done artificially. Huxley intended to be the novel as a counter-point to the utopian novels of authors such as H.G. Wells, examining the negative possibilities of the world to come. Like the two quotes before it, the novel's title also is drawn from Shakespeare, where in The Tempest a young woman raised on an isolated island meets new people for the first time and proclaims, "How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world, That has such people in't." Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors *Officer Patrick Simmons was labeled as a detective on the corkboard in the closet at Carter's apartment. *The grenade launcher and the bag of weapons disappear and reappear several times in the scene where Carter hijacks the truck. *In her flashback as a rookie in training on her first patrol, Carter is shown wearing her NYPD Unit Citation ribbon which a rookie would not be eligible for. Music Trivia Quotes *"A woman sets a car on fire and attacks a drug shipment wearing a gas mask. Who does that remind you of, Mr. Reese?" (Finch) *"Alright, you're being weird." (Shaw) *"Wait, that's my grenade launcher." (Reese) *"If they find out Carter is behind this, only one number's coming up, hers!" (Reese) *"Energy and persistence conquer all things" (Collier quoting Franklin to Reese) *"It's a brave new world boys. Don't you read the papers? Anyone can listen in to your phone, even when it's turned off." (Carter, to Quinn and HR) *"The Man in the Suit dies tonight." (Simmons) *"To be or not to be bitch." (Simmons) Media References es:Endgame Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes